Dreaming Awake
by besamemucho55
Summary: Who knew meeting in the precinct on one faithful night would lead to a morning they would never forget?


"Liv?"

A startled Detective Olivia Benson woke with a start and instinctively grabbed the wrist of her assumed attacker.

The attacker's hands were unusually soft.

"Liv!" Alex cried, caught off guard by the strength of the detective's grip. "It's just me, it's Alex!"

The pieces were finally starting to come together for Olivia. "Shoot" Liv said blushing a shade of crimson "I'm so sorry Alex, I thought you were…"

"An intruder?" Alex asked jokingly with a playful smile on her lips, though the lawyer's gaze was one of genuine concern.

Olivia had fallen asleep at her desk. Liv's desktop was strewn with case files, crime scene photographs, and several used coffee mugs.

"Olivia" Alex said in a serious tone of voice "what are you doing here so late?" "It's nearly midnight."

"I'm working a case" Olivia replied groggily. "Serial rapist, he's targeting young children, I have to get him off the streets" she said weakly.

"_We_ will get him of the streets" Alex said, gently correcting Olivia.

All of the lights in the precinct had been turned off except for Detective Benson's desk lamp.

Olivia had been at the station for the past twenty four hours, working feverishly by the dim glow of her desk lamp without pausing to eat or drink anything besides coffee.

"Liv," Alex said, placing a hand on Olivia's back "you can't do this by yourself, we are supposed to be working as a team"

"I know Alex, I just can't have this asshole ruining any more lives" Olivia said rubbing the temples of her forehead.

Olivia covered her face with her hands; she furrowed her brow in deep frustration. As long as Alex had known Detective Benson she had never seen the detective show this many outward signs of stress or anguish.

_This must be serious _Alex thought as she began to rub Liv's back.

"I know it's hard, I know" Alex whispered into the Detective's ear.

Even though the pain of her headache was nearly unbearable, Liv still felt a shiver run down her spine at the sensation of A.D.A Cabot's lips brushing against her ear.

She looked up at the beautiful woman standing before her. Moonlight poured through the large windows of the precinct illuminating Alex's strong features making the strands of her blonde hair shimmer.

Alex was simply radiant.

Alex felt a hot flush creep into her cheeks. No one had ever gazed at her with such intensity before.

It wasn't long before Alex felt her knees go weak, her breath catch, and her heartbeat quicken. She secretly wished Olivia would always look at her this way.

Liv realized she had been staring too long. _Shoot _she thought. _As if I don't look like enough of a freak already._

"I guess I better head to the crib" Olivia said as she slowly got up from her desk.

"Goodnight Alex. Thanks for checking up on me, I appreciate it" Liv said with the crooked half smile that drove Alex wild.

"The crib?" Alex said finally, snapping out of the trance that Olivia's smile had put her in. "Absolutely not, Liv" "You are coming with me"

_Damn, does Alex know how sexy her lawyer voice is? _Olivia thought before responding to the situation at hand.

"Thanks Alex, but I can't, I really don't want to impose" she said honestly.

"Olivia" Alex said gently, taking a step closer to her detective.

"You could _never_ impose". Olivia could only manage a quiet "thanks Alex" as she lost herself in A.D.A Cabot's beautiful blue eyes.

Alex grinned at the dazed look on Olivia's face, and proceeded to take Liv's hand in her own, giving it a squeeze.

Still holding Liv's hand, Alex led the way out of the dark precinct, and Olivia turned off her desk lamp, finally putting an end to her grueling workday.

"I think you need some rest, Detective" Alex said over her shoulder to Liv. "I think you may be right counselor" Liv replied with a tired smile.

"Well, this is it." Alex said as she opened the door to her spacious apartment.

"Alex, this is lovely" Olivia said earnestly.

"I try" Alex said with a laugh.

There was a vase of fresh lilies carefully positioned on the dining room table. Chiffon curtains framed a breathtaking view of the New York skyline. Several tastefully framed pictures of Alex and her family, and one of Alex and the squad at O'Malley's had been placed on the coffee table.

Olivia took a few careful steps around the room, taking a moment to appreciate the place Alex called home.

Alex was leaning against the living room wall. Detective Olivia Benson was standing in her living room, admiring her lilies. Alex was admiring Detective Benson.

"Alright Detective, I think you've had enough fun poking around my apartment" Alex said playfully, "time for bed".

"I would be more than happy to sleep on the couch, if you'll allow it" Olivia said politely, turning to face Alex.

Alex flashed a heartfelt smile at Olivia's display of chivalry "That won't be necessary Liv, I've got a guest bedroom, come with me" she said. Liv smiled graciously at Alex's invitation.

Alex once again took Olivia's hand, and looked back at her reassuringly as the pair walked down Alex's long hallway. Liv felt her heartbeat quicken. _I wish she would always look at me like that. _

"All yours Liv" Alex said leading Olivia into the elegantly decorated spare bedroom. "Thank you Alex, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this; I wish I could repay you in some way…" Olivia said respectfully.

"You can repay me by getting some rest, Detective" Alex said with a wry smile. "I'm going to go get an extra blanket and some towels for you, I'll be right back."

_God, she's so kind, and so polite. Jesus, Detective Olivia Benson is in my apartment!_

A.D.A Cabot picked out her best cashmere blanket and a pristine white towel set for Liv.

Alex strolled back into the guest bedroom with ease. She was feeling bold. _Perfect_ _time to try a little flirting before bed _she thought;_ turn on the charm, Cabot_.

"Here you go Liv, now I'll have you know that I don't let just anybody into my apartment, but you are rather special, in fact you could even say that-"

Alex looked over at her guest. Liv had fallen asleep within a matter of minutes. She hadn't even bothered to remove any of her clothing besides her shoes.

Pieces of her chocolate brown hair had fallen into her eyes. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically with each breath.

There was no sign of the usual physical tension in the detective's body. Alex had never seen Olivia more at peace than in this moment.

Alex sighed and moved closer to Detective Benson's side. She slowly unfolded the blanket and laid it over Olivia, taking extra care to be sure that Liv was sufficiently covered.

Before Alex left the room she knelt down next to Liv's bed. With the lightest touch she could manage, Alex swept away the locks of brown hair that had fallen into Olivia's eyes

She gazed down at Olivia: Liv was a woman whom she knew to be unbelievably strong, a woman who protected more people than Alex could ever imagine, a woman who was truly and wholly selfless, Olivia was a woman she cared for deeply.

Alex leaned down and placed a tender, lingering kiss on the center of Liv's forehead. With one last loving look at the sleeping Olivia, Alex turned off the light and left the room.

Although Olivia appeared to be asleep, one thought continued to race through her mind for the rest of the night: _Alex Cabot just kissed me_

Alex woke to the heavenly smell of freshly brewed coffee. _That's weird_ she thought, _I don't even remember putting a pot on._

"Well, good morning sleepyhead" Alex recognized the gentle tone of voice immediately. _Olivia_.

"Good morning" Alex said with a yawn. Olivia smiled her half-smile and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Alex's ear "Good morning" Liv replied sweetly. Olivia sat on the edge of Alex's bed. She set a mug of steaming black coffee on the blonde's bedside table. By chance, Liv had picked out the A.D.A's favorite mug.

Alex sat up and took a moment to appreciate Olivia's presence. Liv was already dressed; she was leaving for work soon. "How did you sleep?" Olivia asked with gentle concern.

"Very well" Alex answered with a bright smile. "Thank you for the coffee, detective" she said with a smirk, "You've discovered my weakness" Olivia flashed Alex a smug grin.

"Give me time counselor; I plan on getting to know you" Olivia said, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Alex could not help but laugh. Liv laughed too. _God, I love it when she laughs, _the detective thought beaming at Alex.

As Olivia made a move to stand, Alex quickly rolled out of bed. Alex stood before Olivia in a white silk chemise, she took a moment to share a private yet genuine smile with her detective, looking deeply into Liv's brown eyes, before she took a step closer and touched Olivia's arm.

Alex took a breath, surprised at her sudden nervousness it's _now or never, Cabot, now or never. _"Olivia…I," "Liv, I know you have to leave for work, but I just wanted to say that I would really like to get to know you too"

Alex began to blush "It has been so nice having you over, and the truth is that…I'm not so sure I want you to leave." Alex afraid of Liv's reaction looked up slowly; Alex's vibrant blue eyes betrayed her vulnerability.

Olivia met Alex's nervous gaze and smiled warmly. Before she knew it Alex was in Olivia's embrace, the blonde's chin resting on the detective's shoulder. As Liv held Alex in her arms, she kissed the top of the counselor's golden crown.

The sun began to stream in through Alex's window, bathing the couple in a warm pool of light. Alex felt Olivia's lips brush against her ear, sending a small shiver down her spine. "If I could Alex, I would stay here with you forever"

Alex's heart skipped a bit at the sincerity of those words. "I just feel so safe with you, Liv" Alex said truthfully, searching Olivia's eyes, "you make me feel as if-"

Before Alex could say anything more, the detective had captured her lips in the most passionate and wonderful kiss Alex had ever experienced.

Hours after the encounter, Alex could still remember their parting words. "Good luck at work today, Liv" Alex had said placing another lingering kiss on Olivia's cheek.

Olivia, encircling Alex's waist with her strong arms had murmured softly into Alex's hair. "Who needs luck when I've got you?"


End file.
